


Sleepwalking

by EnemyJoestar



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Kissing, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemyJoestar/pseuds/EnemyJoestar
Summary: Hypnos has trouble telling dream and reality apart. He decides to take a walk to clear his head, however the halls of the House of Hades don't line up like they're supposed to, and one leads straight to the foot of a stranger's, Ares', throne.Dionysus swoops in to save Hypnos from the war god with the news that he's throwing a party in his honour over a good night's rest he just can't get over.Except he's the only guest, and Ares decides to tag along as well"Let me treat you just right; help you relax, just like you did me.”
Relationships: Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Dionysus/Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Dionysus/Hypnos/Ares
Comments: 28
Kudos: 420





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an explanation for you. I don't think I'm sorry either.

It was hard for Hypnos to tell the difference between being asleep and awake. Dreams were often hazy, not unlike being in a state of exhaustion when he awoke, and the more mundane his dreams were, the harder it was to tell everything apart. The only saving grace, however, was that people tended to be angry with him whenever he fell asleep, so he started associating anger with wakefulness.

He wished he could wander, he truly did, but a constant change in scenery hindered his ability to differentiate between dream and reality. His extended, more or less permanent stay in the House of Hades had helped ground him; helped him know when he was awake. However, the issue was starting to arise where he had spent so much time in the House that he was beginning to dream of it, and he'd find himself walking the halls, only to wake with a start at Prince Zagreus' voice.

“Hypnos.” Zagreus greeted politely, startling Hypnos into scrambling up from the chaise he practically lived on.

“Oh! O-Oh Zagreus, back again already?” he squeaked as his heart pounded in his chest. “L-let's see here...” his eyes went wide as he went over the prince's death record.

“No, I didn't get you an autograph.” Zagreus answered flatly before Hypnos could ask. Hypnos sighed.

“Oh well, there's always next time.” He said hopefully. Zagreus pursed his lips and shook his head before heading off to his chambers. Hypnos floated up to stretch his legs, and took a quick look around the hall, taking inventory on its occupants.

Cerberus was snoozing peacefully next to Hades' empty desk; of where he could be, Hypnos was unsure. Orpheus plucked a sorrowful melody out of his lyre's strings; its soothing notes already starting to lull Hypnos back into a dream, one perhaps of its own design.

Hypnos floated over to peek down the east hall and saw his mother. They caught eyes, and she smiled at him warmly. Hypnos shot her a full grin before looking down the hall behind him. Achilles was missing as well; Hypnos didn't keep tabs on him either, so there was no telling where he had run off to. On a whim, Hypnos decided to check the west, where he could either find Achilles, possibly gazing into the Pool of Styx, or his brother Thanatos doing the same.

He walked, trying to force his body to physically connect to the waking world through the touch of his bare feet on the cold hall floors, which as far as he could tell was working. His feet were quiet, barely making a sound as he rounded the corner towards the small balcony above the Styx.

However, it seemed like someone had filled out a work order while he was asleep, as instead of a balcony, there was a long, barely lit hallway leading into a new wing of the House.

Hypnos hummed in thought, frowning as he placed his hand on his chin and cast a suspicious gaze over the hallway. Had the prince ordered this to be constructed, or had this bled in from a dream? He was curious despite himself, and decided to follow the hall regardless. Roughly halfway down the way, the pillars grew sharp and dark, and the already dim light grew sparse, instilling a sense of dread in Hypnos. It was starting to remind him of a torture room or a dungeon, although he was relieved to see that no instruments or shackles adorned the walls.

He was almost startled when he brought his attention away from them, finding himself in front of a cold, iron throne; light shining down from a skylight above to illuminate a man nearly as large as Lord Hades himself, although he carried himself much differently.

He leaned casually on one arm of his throne, his head propped up by his hand as he peered down at Hypnos; a look of near disgust on his face. Hypnos let his eyes dart along the man's body, taking in cool, dark skin, white gold armour and black laurels on the clean shaven sides of his head, flanking white hair that looked soft as feathers.

His eyes burned a violent, bloody red; contrasted by white warpaint striped across them.

“Who are you to wander to the foot of my throne, alone and unannounced?” the man asked, his words coming out disdainful and grim, “Surely one of your stature is unable to make their way through life without assistance, let alone to my throne room.”

Hypnos' brow furrowed in confusion as he looked up at the man. His gaze was emanating something dangerous; eyes glinting with a blood lust that ran Hypnos' blood run cold.

“Kneel. Know that you're in the presence of a god.” the man ordered, his hair shifting along his cheek as he tilted his head up, looking down his nose at Hypnos.

Saying Hypnos was intimidated would be an understatement, and he knelt by the man's feet without hesitation, despite being a god himself.

There, from his spot on the floor looking up into the wicked, blood red eyes of the hall's master, he realized who it was he was in the presence of.

The war god, Ares.

Ares rose his foot from the ground, hooking it under Hypnos' chin to tilt his head up. Hypnos swallowed thickly as Ares ran the top of his foot along his jaw, caressing along the edge as he pushed it back, turning the small god's head to the side. He slid his foot across Hypnos' throat to hook under the other side of his jaw, flicking his toes back to roughly force Hypnos' gaze back on him.

“Pathetic.” he condescended. Hypnos felt his cheeks grow hot as they flushed an icy blue, and he found himself struggling to keep himself from biting his lip as Ares stared down at him callously.

“Still though, there's something familiar about you.” Ares continued, lowering his foot from Hypnos' face. He curled his pointer finger towards himself, beckoning the small god towards him. “Come.”

Hypnos stood and took a step closer, to which Ares rose an unimpressed brow.

“I said _come_ , swain.” he ordered firmly, gesturing to his knee. Hypnos shivered, whether in fear or something he really shouldn't be feeling, he was unsure, and gently floated up to kneel on Ares' knee, facing him directly. 

“Odd,” Ares started, threading his fingers through Hypnos' hair, “I've not seen you before, but there's a familiarity about you.”

“I-”

“Silence.” Ares interrupted, yanking Hypnos' head back hard by the hair; forcing a groan out of him and exposing the small god's throat. Hypnos' lips stayed parted as he took in shallow, shaky breaths. Ares twisted his head roughly, getting another good look at him.

“So small. Hermes' kin, perhaps?” he mused to himself. “You haven't his complexion.”

Ares pulled the small god's head back to bury himself into his neck, just below the edge of his jaw, and inhaled deeply. Hypnos shivered as Ares sighed against him, ghosting his hot breath against Hypnos' fluttering pulse.

“You smell familiar.” he stated curiously. “Like the weariness of an age long war.”

“Does that have a sme-”

“Did I not demand silence from you?” Ares growled, cutting Hypnos off and tugging his hair as punishment. Hypnos' groan was not one of pain, and his icy flush spread to the tips of his ears. Ares quirked a brow.

“Hey, Ares man if I may ask, where did you find that little morsel?” a voice asked, startling Hypnos' shoulders into a jolt. Ares sighed through his nose.

“You dare interrupt me during an interrogation, Dionysus?” he asked curtly. Dionysus glided up beside Ares, leaning over to get a good look at his prey.

“Ares, Ares, Ares, if you call this an interrogation then consider me a suspect.” he said playfully, taking Hypnos by the chin and tilting his head around to get a good look at him. “He looks a right mess, and I mean a  _good_ mess, a  _GOOD_ mess, Ares.”

Warm, violet eyes wrinkled lightly in the corners as Dionysus beamed a lazy smile at Hypnos; his soft, thick hair cascading over his shoulder as he leaned in a little closer. Dionysus furrowed his brow as a thought entered his head. After a moment's pause the smile returned to his face, and his eyes grew wide in excitement.

“You must be Hypnos!” he laughed, cheeks growing rosy with mirth, “Oh I am so glad to see you, you know I've been trying to find you for awhile.” Hypnos' eyes widened as he fully checked back into the conversation.

There was no way he could possibly be awake, but hearing an Olympian say they've been looking for you, dream or no, was enough to shock you to your core.

“Hypnos...” Ares said thoughtfully, watching as Dionysus let the small god's face go, though Ares' hand was still threaded through his hair, “Oh yes, Thanatos' twin brother. You've a similar scent.”

He looked up at Dionysus, who was now leaning over the small god; curtaining his hair around Hypnos' face as he eyed him up much too closely.

“Ah...hello...” Hypnos said awkwardly, his eyes darting between the two Olympians. “How can I be of service, Dionysus sir?”

“Oh listen to him call me  _sir_ .” Dionysus purred, his eyes growing half lidded and his smile lazy. “Oh I like that, I like that very much,  _very_ submissive.”

“Um...thanks?” Hypnos replied hesitantly, voice squeaking slightly as Dionysus tucked a lock of his hair behind Hypnos' ear. Ares tried to swat Dionysus away, to which Dionysus only chuckled.

“I do hope you didn't plan to keep him to yourself, Ares, no no _no_ , that would not do at _all_.” Dionysus chided in jest, darting his eyes over to the war god and flashing him a wicked grin. “I know you only know how to take, but he is _my_ guest and I will fight you for him.”

Ares rose his brows in surprise.

“You, fight me?” he asked incredulously. “Not often you have this much bite in you.”

“Depends on the wine, Ares.” Dionysus winked, “But I did have to call in a few favours to get him here, and it would be quite the bummer if those went to waste.”

“You've an endless supply of them, last I checked.” Ares said as he finally loosened his grip on Hypnos' hair, “What was it that you needed him for, anyway? I've a hard time believing you of all people would have trouble sleeping.”

Hypnos looked to Dionysus expectantly, eager to hear the answer for himself.

“I had the most _wonderful_ sleep recently, an absolutely divine experience, just _divine_ , and I can't stop thinking about it.” the god explained, turning his gaze back to Hypnos. “I kept thinking 'now Dionysus, what could you possibly do to commemorate such a blessed rest?'”

Hypnos blinked up at him, finding himself growing infatuated with Dionysus' eyes; the small whisps of lavender among the plum coloured lashes softened their edges and contrasted gorgeously with the violet peering through them.

“Oh, ah uh...a party?” Hypnos answered sheepishly. Dionysus' smile grew even wider.

“A party for _you_ Hypnos! A private one Hypnos, let me treat you just right; help you _relax._ ” Dionysus paused to lick his teeth. “Just like you did me.”

Hypnos was stunned a moment, baffled by Dionysus' praise and promises. How could he have lulled the Hedonistic god into one of his deep sleeps if he had never met him before?

It must have been Zagreus. He had asked for help sleeping recently; maybe his body was still connected to Dionysus through one of his still fading passive boons.

Dionysus looked at him expectantly.

“...Okay.” Hypnos said near breathlessly, a nervous excitement brewing in his chest. Ares bounced his knee, startling Hypnos into straddling his thigh to keep from falling out of his lap.

“A private affair, is it?” Ares asked, feigning disinterest poorly, though that may have been the intention. Dionysus shrugged his shoulders.

“Well it doesn't have to be if he doesn't want it to; it's his party after all.” he said, taking note of the way Hypnos was perched on Ares; his legs squeezing tightly around the war god's thigh. Ares hummed in thought.

“Would you dare think to say no to me, swain?” he asked Hypnos, voice rumbling like a vicious beast. A full shiver went up Hypnos' spine, forcing him to sit up straighter as he arched away from it and closer to Ares.

He shook his head, unable to answer verbally through his shaky, excited inhale.

“Ooh this will be fun, won't it?” Dionysus smirked, tucking his hair back behind his ear and out of Hypnos' face; the strand behind Hypnos' ear sliding free to caress his cheek on the way down.

Dionysus plucked a grape from the cluster in his hair and placed it to Hypnos' lips, pressing gently to coax Hypnos into parting them. He slid the grape in slowly, past Hypnos' teeth and onto his tongue, his fingertips following it inside the small god's mouth. He let go and pulled out slowly, caressing Hypnos' tongue and grazing his fingertips along his teeth as Hypnos sucked gently.

The grape burst, flushing Hypnos' mouth with impossibly sweet juices that tasted divine mingled with the lingering heat of Dionysus' touch. The flesh was soft, nearly melting on his tongue, and he was able to swallow it without chewing.

“Must be a special occasion indeed.” Ares observed, placing a hand to his mouth as he watched Hypnos swallow. “Not often you share the sacred fruit of your body.”

“It was a _good_ rest, Ares.” Dionysus laughed, letting his fingers rest against Hypnos' lips. “He deserves it.”

Ares chuckled lightly to himself, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Only you would know.” he said. Dionysus grinned.

“Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable?” he asked.

He snapped his fingers, and the room was quickly engulfed in a soft, lilac fog that wasn't dissimilar to what Charon exuded, though it was both brighter and warmer. It filled Hypnos with a lightness that tickled his nerves as it ghosted over his skin, and it caressed his face as it stole his vision from him; obscuring Ares' throne room entirely in its warm embrace.

Things shifted, and as the fog parted Hypnos discovered they had been relocated to somewhere much more hospitable. The room was absurdly large, decorated with ivy bound ivory pillars, large ornate tapestries and luxurious rugs, all basking in the warm glow of the golden sconces adorning the walls. Hypnos was seated on his knees between Ares and Dionysus on a bed that could have held them comfortably twice over and still had room for more.

The silk against his bare knees was the softest he had ever felt, and stuffed within it was something even softer.

“I can't imagine anyone having trouble sleeping on this.” he said in disbelief. Dionysus slipped in close, his thigh pressing against Hypnos' hip as he pressed up beside him.

“Hypnos, there is not a bed in existence that could replicate the sleep you blessed me with, and I mean that, I really do.” he praised, grabbing Hypnos' cloak and sliding it off his shoulders. He tossed it aside casually and pat his thigh gently, beckoning Hypnos to take a seat.

Hypnos floated up and placed himself upon it gently. Dionysus' chiton slid down towards his groin as he got comfortable, exposing more of his thigh. Hypnos put his hand on Dionysus' chest to steady himself; it looked dainty and pale against the god's large dark, toned muscles.

“Comfortable?” Dionysus asked, reaching over for a bottle on the intricately carved end table. “How about a drink to start things off, maybe two or three, however many you'd like!”

Its contents sloshed messily as he drew back, splashing gold all over his arm, dribbling down it slowly. The sight was enticing enough, liquid gold on umber skin, but the scent of ambrosia added an extra layer of desire to the scene. Dionysus took a healthy swig, swallowed, then took another. He passed the bottle over Hypnos' head to Ares, getting it out of his way before tilting the small god's head up; a wet, salacious grin on his face.

Ambrosia dribbled from Dionysus' mouth as he leaned in to kiss Hypnos, spilling over and through Hypnos' lips as they parted eagerly for him. Hypnos moaned as he drank from the god, swallowing greedily as liquid gold ran down his throat and warmed him from the inside. Dionysus slipped his tongue in after the Ambrosia, and Hypnos sucked hard. Liquid dribbled down Hypnos' chin and Dionysus' hand as they grew messier, hungrier, fuelled on by their own debauchery.

Ares drank casually as he watched them; watched as Hypnos' hand curled against Dionysus' chest, watched as gold trickled down his pale skin to get lost among the gold of his collar.

“I'll be done this whole bottle by the time you two are finished his first sip.” he mocked. Dionysus ended the kiss, the sound wet and loud as he pulled away.

“I've more than you could ever dream, Ares; I am just rife with Ambrosia. It's a bad cover for your jealousy. ” he laughed. Ares shook the bottle at him, the dregs splashing around the bottom.

“Do you think he'd like the rest?” he asked, gesturing to Hypnos. Dionysus bounced his thigh, jostling the small god in his lap.

“What do you say, Hypnos? The bottom of the bottle is always the sweetest, sweeter still if it's a conquest of war, so I've heard.” he encouraged. Hypnos slowly slid out of Dionysus' lap and turned to Ares, who beckoned him over.

Hypnos crawled up to Ares' knees, where Ares held out a hand to stop him in place.

“Take off your collar.” he ordered.

Hypnos went to comply, but Dionysus had beat him to it; unclasping the gold around his neck and tossing it aside. Ares rose a brow at Dionysus, but otherwise didn't say anything about his interference. He held the bottle up, pressing the rim against Hypnos' lips.

“Can you taste me?” Ares asked. Hypnos' face went blue as he stared up at Ares; his vicious, red eyes cutting through him like a knife through parchment.

Hypnos tentatively licked the rim, sliding his tongue along the edge to clean it of Ares' saliva. He grew bluer as he licked up the neck, eyes growing hazy as he struggled to keep his eye contact with Ares through his embarrassment.

Ares hummed appreciatively, and tilted the bottle up slowly, guiding Hypnos' mouth back around the rim as the liquid dribbled towards him. Hypnos went to grab the bottle to keep it steady.

“Don't.” Ares said firmly. “I want to watch you swallow.”

Hypnos flushed blue down to his neck as he groaned involuntarily, the order stirring something vulgar in him. Ares tilted the Ambrosia into his mouth and watched as he gulped it down messily, the liquid coming out too fast to keep up with. Hypnos whined as he struggled to swallow fast enough to keep the ambrosia from overflowing from his mouth, and he closed his eyes as he got lost in the strange, overwhelming feeling of nearly choking between full, heavy swallows.

The bottle was pulled away just as it was about to empty, splattering the syrup from the bottom over Hypnos' lips and chin.

“Messy.” Ares scolded, reaching down and gripping Hypnos' chin tightly, twisting and turning his head to scrutinize his face. Hypnos bit his lip, trying to keep his panting quiet as he caught his breath.

Ares tugged him forward roughly and licked along the edge of his mouth, biting harshly as he came to the middle of his lips. He captured Hypnos' lip between his fangs and ground down, breaking skin with only a breathy shudder as protest from the small god. He forced his mouth open with his, and licked in past Hypnos teeth to kiss hungrily; viciously smearing blue blood over their lips and tongues.

Dionysus placed a hand on Hypnos' waist and the other on his hip to steady him from behind, and he leaned in to suck at the side of his neck. Hypnos whined into Ares' mouth as Dionysus kissed and licked his way down to his shoulder, sliding the neck of Hypnos' chiton off it and biting the bare skin softly.

Ares broke the kiss abruptly; Hypnos tried to trail after him, but Ares grip on his chin was strong and vicious. Ares swiped his thumb over Hypnos' bloody, swollen lip, smearing a fresh coat over his tender lips.

“It would take nothing to tear you apart.” he grinned with bloodstained teeth; the blue standing out against the brilliant white of his dangerous smile. Hypnos whimpered, squirming in place as Dionysus worked a mark in to his shoulder.

“I'm starting to think he'd like that, Ares.” Dionysus said between kisses, making his way back up Hypnos' neck slowly. Hypnos sighed as he swirled his tongue in the crook of his neck, just before grazing his teeth along the edge of his collarbone. Ares rose a brow.

“Why don't we find out, then?” he asked. Dionysus looked up from his spot on Hypnos' neck, a grin on his face as he licked and nipped at his pulse. Hypnos' skin was growing flush with blood under the ministrations of Dionysus' talented lips; there was no doubt it would be nothing but a mess of love bites later.

Ares let out a short, sharp laugh before sliding in closer to Hypnos, grabbing a fistfull of his chiton before leaning in to bite the side of his neck, just below the edge of his jaw. Hypnos' cried out, revelling in the too firm pressure of Ares teeth, whining as he felt the teeth just barely pierce his skin. Ares pinched the flesh roughly between his teeth, grinding it as if he was about to tear it off and devour it before loosening his grip. He slowly grazed his teeth over the quickly swelling bite, forcing a shiver out of Hypnos, before moving lower. He bit again, harder, slower, squeezing a full moan out of the small god in his grasp.

Dionysus chuckled against Hypnos' slick, wet neck, his breath tickling it softly; a jarring contrast to the brutal, hot assault Ares was conducting on the other side.

“Careful, Ares, there's more I want to do to him yet.” he said.

“I'll do as I please, Hedonist.” Ares growled between bites, sinking his teeth into the crook of Hypnos' neck. Hypnos tilted his head best he could with two Olympians latched onto him, trying to give Ares more room to work with.

“My oh my Ares, you must really like him, though I suppose you do like them soft.” Dionysus teased. Ares growled into a bite, rumbling against Hypnos' skin and sending tremors up his throat. Hypnos more whined than hummed his content.

Dionysus gave Hypnos one last, tender suck to his neck before he pulled away, his wet lips gliding off his skin easily and leaving Hypnos feeling cold at their loss despite the pleasant burn they left on his neck. The weight shifted on the bed as Dionysus stood, stepping away to grab something from across the room. Hypnos was thrown off balance, forcing Ares' teeth to graze a little too hard against him, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out too loud.

Ares pulled away, and the loss of the pressure of his teeth and mouth let Hypnos' neck free to throb painfully; the skin now hot and swollen from the war god's attention.

“Oh I do hope this is going well.” Dionysus laughed as he sauntered back to the bed, two different bottles in his hand. “Now this, this is the good stuff, and I mean the _really_ good stuff, Hypnos.”

He passed one of the bottles to him, and the other to Ares. Hypnos turned it around in his hand, admiring the dark tint to the bottle decorated in gold filigree.

“You are spoiling him.” Ares stated, watching Hypnos' pale hands struggle to hold the large, ornate bottle.

“I'm spoiling you too, Ares, don't get jealous now.” Dionysus teased. Ares smirked.

“I don't get jealous, Dionysus. I get what I want, or I get even.” he threatened playfully. Dionysus roared out a laugh straight from his gut, placing a hand on Hypnos' shoulder, caressing it absently with his thumb.

“Well, go on boys; help yourself.” he encouraged. Hypnos struggled to uncork his bottle, and let out a squeak as it came free abruptly, splashing him with something rich and violet. It reminded him of Dionysus eyes.

Hypnos grew warm as the scent wafted over him. It smelled like Dionysus.

“Spoiled.” Ares repeated, taking a sip from their now second bottle of Ambrosia. Dionysus chuckled.

“Now do tell me how that tastes, Hypnos; it's the first bottle of the batch, and they're all a little bit different.” he said, a hint of pride in his voice.

Hypnos held the bottle up to his face and inhaled, enjoying the scent of the god before placing it to his lips. The liquid warmed his lips and sent an instant thrill through his body, setting his nerves alight in the most pleasant of ways before even passing though to touch his tongue. He tilted it back greedily, but Dionysus grabbed the bottle, keeping it at a steady level that allowed for the wine to flow leisurely down Hypnos' throat instead of choke him out.

“Now I'll take that as a compliment.” Dionysus grinned, watching Hypnos' flush deepen from icy blue to cerulean as wine dribbled down his chin and started dripping into his lap. Hypnos' eyes fluttered shut as he moaned into the bottle best he could with his mouth full. Dionysus pulled the bottle away, splashing a small amount along the side of his face.

It took a few seconds for Hypnos to blink himself out of the daze he was put under; the overwhelming scent and flavor of the wine taking its time to fade into a pleasant, full bodied buzz.

“How was it?” Dionysus purred, “You want more?”

Hypnos nodded dumbly, and let himself be guided into Dionysus' lap, steadying himself on his chest with both hands.

Their kiss was sloppy and wet. Hypnos' mind fell back into a fog as his body sought out the taste of Dionysus, needing more of his nectar and seeking it from its source. Dionysus let him cling to him, guided him into something less desperate and more passionate as the wound on Hypnos' lip was agitated into bleeding more freely.

Hypnos shivered as Dionysus grazed his teeth across it gently, and tried to follow after him as he broke the kiss.

“Wow Hypnos, you are a beautiful mess; an absolute delight on the eyes like that.” Dionysus purred, grabbing Hypnos' chiton by the hem, right above his knee. “Would you like to see how much more of a mess we can make you?”

Hypnos nodded eagerly as he let in a sharp, excited breath. Dionysus splayed his fingers over Hypnos' thigh, easily covering it fully with his hand, and pushed the chiton up slowly. Hypnos gasped as his hand drew closer to his straining cock, shocked at how hard he was.

Ares started undoing his armour casually. A thrill went up Hypnos' spine at the sound, excited about what was to come.

Dionysus rested his thumb in the ditch of Hypnos' hip as he gave it a squeeze, the chiton draping over his hand and just barely hiding Hypnos' cock form view.

“Oh man, this sure is heavy, Ares. Do you think you could help me with it?” Dionysus asked, lips splitting into a sly grin. The bed dipped behind Hypnos as Ares made himself comfortable, leaning the open bottle of ambrosia against Dionysus' leg before lifting the chiton off his hand.

Hypnos yelped in surprised as Ares tore it straight up to the waist, the fabric straining against Hypnos' chest as Ares pulled it taught against him.

“Lift your arms.” He commanded. Dionysus slid his hands up to Hypnos' bare waist to hold him steady as the small god removed his hands from his chest to obey. He scrunched up his face as the fabric ran over it, and let out a nervous breath once he was free.

Ares immediately found a spot for his hands on Hypnos' waist, just above Dionysus'. Dionysus let his slide down as Ares ran his up.

“You're soft.” Ares stated. Hypnos whimpered as his calloused hands stopped at his chest to dig into his ribs. “I really could just crush you and you'd let me, wouldn't you?”

Hypnos bit his lip and nodded. Dionysus settled his hands on Hypnos' hips.

“Would you like me to turn you around, Hypnos?” he asked, eyes half lidded and hazy with lust, “Do you need him to subdue you?”

Hypnos opened his mouth to reply, but only manged to make a strained whimper and a desperate nod.

“Float for me.” Dionysus instructed.

Hypnos did just that, letting Dionysus spin him around by the hips to face Ares. When he sat back down he was made very well aware of the size of the Hedonist's cock as it rested against his back.

Ares was stark naked and ready to lean in, pressing his lips against Hypnos' ear and pushing him hard against Dionysus.

“I'm going to enjoy breaking you.” he hissed hotly, capturing the ear in a quick, rough bite. Dionysus held Hypnos still as he tried to squirm; letting out a breathy sigh as he rubbed against his cock.

“Shall we?” he asked, dropping a hand from Hypnos' hip to grab the bottle of ambrosia resting on his leg. Ares rose a brow.

“Oh... _oh_.” Ares said, suddenly realizing something Hypnos wasn't catching on to. He took over Dionysus' grip on Hypnos as the Hedonist started pouring ambrosia into his hand.

“ _Oh_ indeed.” Dionysus chuckled, taking little to no care to keep the liquid gold from splattering all over his arm and the sheets below them. “He's going to need to be able to take us both, after all.”

Hypnos breath hitched as he flushed deep blue down to his neck.

“...What?” he asked, eyes growing wide as he peeked down at Ares full, erect girth. “I-I don't think I can do that.”

“No need to fear, Hypnos, I've got just the thing to make this work; make this feel really, _really_ good.” Dionysus reassured, passing the ambrosia to Ares before placing his gold slicked fingers against Hypnos' entrance. “Just relax, I promised you a good time.”

Hypnos didn't have to be told twice. The second Dionysus slipped his finger inside Hypnos was filled with the pleasant warmth of ambrosia, spreading out slowly up inside him and down his legs. Dionysus hummed as Hypnos moaned, clearly pleased with himself.

“You are _absolutely_ spoiling him.” Ares said as he slicked himself up with ambrosia. “You said this was due to what, a good night's sleep?” Dionysus slipped another two fingers in, and what should have burned brought nothing but pleasure to Hypnos.

“Perhaps I am...” he paused to listen to a moan from Hypnos as he worked him looser, “indulging, just a little, you know? He's just so cute.”

Ares scoffed through a smile, took a healthy swig of ambrosia, and went to pass the bottle back to Dionysus. Hypnos whined at the loss of the Hedonist's fingers as he removed them, but it allowed him to catch his breath as Dionysus slathered his cock in ambrosia, just as Ares did.

“Open up.” Dionysus said once he finished. Hypnos complied hesitantly at first, parting his lips slightly, but he opened his mouth wide as Dionysus brought the bottle up and tilted it to his lips. Hypnos sighed as he drank, barely aware of Ares taking the bottle from Dionysus.

He gasped as Dionysus picked him up by the hips, sputtering out ambrosia in surprise.

“Oh Hypnos, you deserve every second of this.” Dionysus purred before lowering the small god onto his cock and thrusting in lightly.

Hypnos threw his head back as he was breached, crying out in surprise as he was overwhelmed with the cock inside him, which slid almost too easily deeper and deeper until he was fully seated on it. Dionysus sighed in content behind him as he throbbed inside the small god, who was shaking and trembling in his lap.

“How do you feel?” Dionysus asked.

Hypnos started to pant as the warmth of ambrosia mixed in with the heat and pressure of Dionysus' cock caught up with him. He was pressed firmly against his prostate, squishing into it hard as he filled him up near to burst.

He moaned loudly.

“Good. Let's get you adjusted.” Dionysus chuckled. He dug his fingers into Hypnos' hips a little harder to get a better grip, and lifted him off his cock. Hypnos whined at the friction, felt the cock caress his insides in a way that felt _so good_ , and nearly screamed when Dionysus snapped his hips up best he could, slamming hard inside him.

Dionysus guided Hypnos into fucking himself on his cock, setting a lazy pace as he shot Ares a wink.

“Almost got him ready for you, don't I Hypnos?” Dionysus said airily. Hypnos nodded as Dionysus slowed their pace, whining as they crawled to a near stop.

Ares got in close, and spread Hypnos' legs out wide, allowing the war god to see Hypnos clenched around Dionysus, and his painfully hard and neglected cock. Hypnos whined as Ares ran his finger up the underside of it.

“We won't be touching this.” he said with a wicked grin. Ares took over Dionysus' hold on Hypnos as the Hedonist lied back, his hair splaying across the silk sheets as he shifted and got comfortable. Each shift of his hips made Hypnos squirm as the cock moved inside him.

Hypnos looked up at Ares, eyes hazy and unfocused. Ares licked his lips.

He pushed Hypnos back to lie against Dionysus, who slung an arm lazily around his middle, holding him close. Hypnos whined, squirming on the cock still inside him.

Ares climbed over Hypnos and Dionysus, and without so much of a warning, he gripped Dionysus by the shoulders and started forcing himself into Hypnos.

Hypnos keened loudly at the intrusion, his breath hitching the deeper Ares pushed himself in. Both Dionysus and Ares moaned as Ares ran his cock all the way along Dionysus' as he settled himself inside Hypnos, leaving the small god breathless by the time he was fully sheathed.

“L-Let him adjust.” Dionysus warned, running his hand up and down Hypnos' stomach in an effort to soothe him. Ares laughed breathlessly.

“If only you could see this, Dionysus. He's like you said; a gorgeous mess.”

Hypnos wasn't taking anything in other than the feeling of the two Olympians stuffing him full to burst, making his legs quiver before they even started moving. He let his head fall back onto Dionysus heaving chest as he tried to will his body into stilling, even just a little.

They were both just so fucking big, and yet they were somehow both crammed deep inside his small body. He was going to cum from just how debauched the whole thing was.

Hypnos tried to tell them to move, but his request trilled into a whine.

“Hmm? Are you trying to order _me_ around?” Ares scolded, glaring down at Hypnos, the warmth in his cheeks giving the disdain in his voice a different edge. “I'll have to put you in your place.”

Ares pulled out near fully and crammed himself back in brutally, causing both Dionysus and Hypnos to moan; one much louder than the other. His grip on Dionysus tightened, and he quickly set up a brutal rhythm, dragging moan after moan out of Dionysus as he rutted against his cock in the vice that was Hypnos. Hypnos cries were almost loud enough to drown out the wet slap of Ares ambrosia slicked cock slapping against his ambrosia leaking hole.

Dionysus started rocking his hips, thrusting into Hypnos and against Ares as much as his position would allow, but it was enough to drive them all wild. Hypnos' mouth went slack and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he drooled freely all over himself, quickly becoming overwhelmed with the inconsistent rhythm of the two cocks inside him. His mewling grew louder, his breathing heavier as got closer to his release.

Dionysus wrapped a hand around Hypnos' cock, pinching the tip lightly.

“Not yet.” he said hoarsely. “Let us fuck you good.”

Hypnos' whine grew raspy and desperate at the Hedonist's touch, the denial of his release driving him absolutely mental. Ares growled and picked up his already brutal pace, making it hard for Hypnos to pick a sensation to focus on; Dionysus' leisurely thrusts stretching him out and hitting him in his sweet spot over and over, or Ares' hard thrusts crushing him against the Hedonist and slamming hard deep inside him.

Dionysus' heavy, raspy breathing peaked into a hoarse moan as he came, filling Hypnos up quickly with his cum. Hypnos whined as Ares' thrusts grew louder, sloppier as Dionysus' seed leaked out of him; his body much too stuffed to hold it all.

“Dionyyy-” Hypnos begged the god as he finished his last few thrusts into him. Dionysus let go of his cock, and a few more thrusts from Ares brought him over the edge, spurting all over both himself and the war god.

“Oh, Ahh-Ares, you're mmn-”

“Yes.” Ares interrupted, his voice raw with lust, “You're staying in him until I finish.”

Dionysus moaned and hummed as he was worked through his orgasm, lightly tracing his fingers up and down Hypnos' midriff as he let himself enjoy the continued friction. Hypnos voice was going from hoarse to absolutely wrecked as Ares fucked him through his.

It was gone by the time Ares finally finished inside him, cumming with a single, quiet grunt. He made sure he was fully stuffed in Hypnos, smiling down at him possessively as he watched the small god react to another load filling him.

Hypnos whimpered weakly and let his body go completely limp, closing his eyes to concentrate on how _amazing_ he felt.

“Now that deserves a toast, if I do say so myself.” Dionysus said, patting around the bed for a bottle. He and Hypnos both groaned as Ares pulled out, a mess of ambrosia and cum coating his manhood. He lifted Hypnos' boneless body off Dionysus' cock, the sound of it sliding out of him more audible than expected.

“How does it feel to be marked by Ares, swain?” Ares asked, leaning in to lick the smattering of blood on his lips.

“...hh...” Hypnos sighed, voice too wrecked to answer. Dionysus laughed heartily as he slid up behind him, bottle of wine in his hand.

“Fucked the voice right out of you, did we?” he teased, taking a swig of the wine before passing it to Hypnos. Hypnos struggled to get the bottle to his lips, his body too relaxed to move properly, and ended up needing Dionysus' help. He tilted it up slowly, Hypnos' hand clutched uselessly around the neck, and bottle fed him a very generous swig.

“You know what, I'm feeling generous today, and I think you should take that home with you.” Dionysus said once Hypnos had finished drinking. Hypnos nodded lazily as Dionysus shoved the bottle in his hand.

“Spoiled.” Ares chided, and it was the last thing Hypnos heard before passing out dead asleep against the war god's chest.

\--

“Hypnos!” Thanatos shouted, startling his brother awake. Hypnos shot up, heart hammering as fear gripped it.

“Oh, hi! Hi Thanatos, I'm awake!” he rasped, his voice barely a whisper. Thanatos furrowed his brow.

“What happened to your vo...what happened to your lip?” he asked, leaning in and grabbing his brother's chin to get a better look. He tilted Hypnos' head as the small god tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. “You bit it.”

“Did I?' Hypnos asked, licking his lips to confirm. He tasted blood. Thanatos narrowed his eyes.

“What's wrong with your neck?” he asked, tilting Hypnos' head to get a better look at the wound peeking out from under his collar. Hypnos went blue.

That...shouldn't be there, not if it was all a dream.

“M-must have fallen asleep on the chaise weird!” he guessed, gesturing to one of the decorative buttons sewn into the cushions. Thanatos sighed.

“You wouldn't have this problem if you took enough pride in your work to bother staying awake.” he scolded. Hypnos smiled sheepishly.

“W-was there something you wanted?” he asked. Thanatos pursed his lips as his eyes darted towards the Styx.

“Tell Zagreus I'm waiting for him in the lounge.” he said, brushing a few wrinkles out of his cloak. “And don't fall asleep again.”

Hypnos halfheartedly waved to Thanatos as he floated off.

The smile fell from Hypnos' face as soon as his brother left, and he slapped a hand to his neck. Sure enough, it was tender to the touch, right at the edge of his jaw on the side of his neck.

Without a mirror it would be impossible to tell, so he scurried to the edge of the Styx to take a quick peek at his reflection.

It was absolutely the top of a bite mark. Hypnos' heart rate started to ramp up, and he slapped a hand over his mouth as he flushed blue to his chest.

Had it been real?

He let out a hoarse cry as Zagreus floated right through his reflection, a dead look on his face.

“Hi.” he said blandly. “What happened to your face.”

“Nothing! Nothing happened! What happened to you?” he asked in a panic. Zagreus frowned.

“I don't want to talk about it.” he said. Hypnos nodded, and quickly jumped to his feet as Zagreus sat up.

“What happened to your voice?” Zagreus asked. Hypnos firmed his lips and went silent. Zagreus furrowed his brow in suspicion. “What...is that smell?”

“What?” Hypnos asked, genuinely confused. Zagreus grabbed a fist full of his chiton as he sat in the pool and gave it a good sniff.

“Hmm. Got a whiff of Dionysus there.” he said to himself. Hypnos squeaked as Zagreus worked his way to his feet with a weary groan.

“Oh that...Dionysus, always...smelling good.” Hypnos laughed awkwardly. “I mean...not that I would know!”

Zagreus narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“You're a lot more animate than usual. What's going on?” he asked.

“Ah...uh....oh! Thanatos' in the lounge waiting for you!” Hypnos said excitedly, eager to get the prince to stop questioning him. Zagreus' face lit up.

“Than? I'll head over there now.” he said excitedly, and jogged a few steps towards the lounge before stopping dead in his tracks. “Oh, one other thing...Lord Ares wanted to say hello. I didn't even know he knew who you were.”

Hypnos stiffened, suddenly very aware of the tear in his chiton, and something heavy sloshing around in his cloak's pocket.

“Huh. Weird.” he said.


End file.
